Assassin's Creed: the Mad Assassin
by zeGuy
Summary: After loosing everything he held dear, Chris Blackheart seeks revenge. After spending years training in the ways of Assassins he comes back to London to track his family killer and he stumbles across a young woman who has the information he seeks. Will he sacrifice his last shred of sanity to achieve his goal or will he follow the Creed and the young woman to the light.
1. Why?

**I don't own Alice: Madness Returns and Assassin's Creed. All I own is my OC  
**

* * *

10-year-old Chris Blackheart was zooming out, replaying the events that took place twenty four hours ago. His eyes that were once so full of life were now dead, if not for the fact that he was breathing people would mistake him for a corpse. Everything around him was in a fog but he didn't care. At that moment he felt numb, so numb that anyone might set him on fire and he wouldn't feel a thing, hell he wouldn't feel he was dying. Why? Why things turned out this way? Why couldn't he live a normal life like most people? These questions would be on his mind for years to come.

"Chris!" a distant voice called. Slowly the fog disappeared and he began to take notice of his surroundings. He was in a room with white walls, a bookshelf was on his left side and in front of him was a desk, at the desk Dr. Wilson stood. "You were spacing out again." he said, his tone filled with concern. Chris said nothing and looked down, letting an uneasy silence to form around them, but it didn't last long as the old doctor asked "Can you tell me again what happened last night, please?"

Chris signed and tried to run his hand through his hair but he couldn't move it and then he realized that he was wearing a straightjacket and had no hair at all. "Very well, doctor."

_Flashback_

_It was a stormy night and Chris couldn't sleep no matter how much he would roll in his bed. He wasn't afraid of the storm, but the noise outside was making him anxious. He went into his parents' room to wake up his mother so that she could calm him down, however no one was in the room. The boy went downstairs, and entered the lobby. What he saw in that room had scarred him for the rest of his life: his mother lying in a poll of her own blood and his father standing tall over her._

"_M…mother? Mother!" he yelled and ran to her but his father pushed him back. "Father! What's going on? Why is mother…Who…who did thi-" his sentence was cut off by a knife coming at him. That knife would have hit him in the head if his reflexes wouldn't have kicked in. He looked at his father with a stunned expression mixed betrayal "F-father? You did this? But why?"_

"_You're so pathetic Chris. You should have stayed in your room, then you would not need to die." he said, his face void of any emotions._

_In that moment something inside the child snapped. With a bloodthirsty cry Chris charged at his father to rip him apart, but the older male slapped him hard with the back of his hand making him hit the cold floor. Chris looked at his mother corpse: her eyes warm brown eyes were now cold and lifeless, her face still kept the surprise she had when her husband drove a blade to her heart. Then he looked at his father. His black eyes that were also warm now were cold and hard, but he thought that they held an amount of regret in doing this. Unconsciously tears began to pour from Chris eyes. He was afraid, afraid to die. He tried to beg for his life but no words came out, as he could only stare at his father and send him his pleads through his eyes. Apparently his father received them as he didn't move and just stared at his son while calling all of his willpower to do it. Suddenly there was a knock on the front door which made the older Blackheart to curse softly and jumped out on the window and disappeared into the night._

_End of flashback_

"And then the neighbor called the police and they took me for questioning at the station. The doctor who was there said that I should be sent to a mental hospital."

"According to some of your neighbors your father was in Germany for two weeks and that he will return the day after tomorrow."

"Lies!" Chris yelled "He was there! There must be another explanation for the fact that none else saw him!"

"Let's say that you're right. Why would your father kill your mother?"

"I don't know!"

Dr. Wilson signed, rubbing his forehead. "Okay, that's enough for today. We shall continue tomorrow."

He got up and opened the door and let two orderlies to take Chris to his cell. The rest of the day the broken boy replayed the events that transpired that night over and over again. He hoped that he would wake up all of this would disappeared and he will be back home in his bed, his mother making his favorite food, playing hide and seek with his friends and trying to convince his father to teach him other fighting techniques.

But it never happened.

* * *

**Happy New Year everyone! May you have an awesome new year and that all wishes come!  
**


	2. Escape from Hell

**I don't own American Mcgee's Alice or Assassin's Creed. I only own my OC**

* * *

Two weeks have pasts since Chris has been in Rutledge Asylum, and he was slowly losing his sanity. The regular beatings, the electro-shock therapies, the medicines they gave him, all that were destroying the boy. He was seeing Dr. Wilson everyday and everyday he would dismiss his side of the story, telling him that he was blaming his father for not being there to protect him. And so the beatings, the duration of the shock-therapy and the drug dose would increase. And the worst part was that he was beginning to hear voices in his head. At the moment he was waiting outside Wilson's office alone with a girl. He noticed that she was staring intensely at him. After looking at her, Chris noticed that the girl's head was recently shaved. 'Must be new here' he thought. He ignored her for most of the time he waited but after awhile it began to irritate him. He didn't like when people stare at him because it was making him feel like he wasn't normal. 'Well, I'm not exactly one hundred percent sane, but still…' Deciding that enough was enough he looked at the girl and asked "Don't you have anything better to do than staring at me?" Taking the hint the orphan looked averted her gaze towards her feet.

"Now, now Chris, this is no way to talk to a young lady." Said Dr. Wilson. Chris only response was a death glare. The old doctor found it amusing and also disturbing how such a young person could hold so much hate. "How are you feeling today?"

The boy shrugged "Same as yesterday."

"Very well let's begin. Alice you wait here."

Once they were alone Dr. Wilson proceed with his regular questions. Those questions were the same as the ones he got when he first arrived here. After an hour the doctor sighed and ran a hand over his face. "It seems today's session was like the rest." he said, more to himself than to his patient.

"Well, it could have been better if you would just listen to me!" Chris told him with a sneer.

The older male looked at him with an expressionless face "Chris, you have to see the facts: your father had no reason to murder your mother and it was confirmed that he was out of the country last night."

"Oh, for god's sakes, come on!" he shouted "They were bribed and haven't you heard that some people can kill when they are angry, and what about the door? It was unlocked, wasn't it? How can someone unlock a door without leaving any signs of forced entry?!"

Despite the Chris's outburst the doctor was very calm. "The police found out that a maid forgot to lock the door when she left so, the murder could have entered the house without a problem, and before you asked if they checked if something is missing, yes they did. The jewels were missing."

Chris slumped back in his chair and looked down, not saying a single word. When the doctor was about to end their session Chris asked not meeting the doctor's eyes "Why don't you believe me?"

"Because it is possible that you blame your father for your mother's death. You blame him because he wasn't there to protect you. Chris, I can help you, but only if you'll let me. You're not the only one, the girl outside lost her entire family in a fire, and she feels it's her fault because she was the last one to go to bed, but in reality the family cat knocked a lamp over. You blame your father because he was the only one who wasn't there, but if he had been there and got killed as well, you would blame yourself too because you couldn't protect them."

Chris remained silent and pondered what the old doctor had just said. Could it be true? It is possible that his father was not the murderer and that little dialog between them was all in his mind? He would blame himself if his family was killed and he couldn't do a thing to stop it, he was always regretful, always feeling sorry for the things he did and said, even though it wasn't all his fault and his mother knew how to make use of that so that she would figure out if he was lying or not, or did something bad. 'Mother… I'm sorry…'. Suddenly tears were forming in his eyes. He did blame himself but mostly he blamed his father for what happened. Now after what Dr. Wilson said he couldn't help but feel like he was throwing his anger and sadness and everyone around him. 'Could the doctor be right? Is it possible that I've hated my father for nothing and that what happened that night was just bad luck?'

'**Don't be an idiot!'** a voice said

Chris head snapped up and looked around the room to find the new voice's owner, but there was no one else there except him and Dr. Wilson, who was giving confused looks.

'**Don't speak, just listen.' **it said again. **'This one is trying to trick you. Think about the front door, how it showed no signs of tampering and how did the thief knew where to look for the jewels? They were hidden and the only ones who knew their location were you, mother and father. Now, you were upstairs in your room and came down after she died, your mother wouldn't give up the jewels so easily since they hold an sentimental meaning to her, so that leaves your father. He knew where they were and he got the key to the door and the most important fact is that mother didn't scream for help, because the killer was someone she knew, so what do you make of that ,hmmm? You really think that the little scene between you and the killer was only in your mind? How could you come up with such a dialog when you have no imagination what so ever? You have no talent at painting and singing and you are a terrible liar.'**

Chris listened to everything the voice said and it all made sense to him. This man before him only cared about the money he was probably getting from his father to 'cure' him. He was a shame to the title doctor and so this hospital as well, if you can call it that. Anger and determination flowed through his veins. Anger at the so called doctor who is covering a killer's tracks and determination that he would not be broken.

"No…" he said softly

"I beg your pardon?"

"NO! I'm not blaming my father because he wasn't there to protect me, I'm blaming him for killing my mother and destroying my life, and you you're nothing more than a greedy man who only cares about his purse rather than to help those in need. You don't deserve to be called a doctor!"

Chris really hoped that he had triggered something in the older male that he would scream at him too, but he looked indifferent like he didn't care. The 'doctor' let out a sign and shook his head. "I'm really sorry you feel that way Chris. I really am. I would like to continue but we are past the time for a regular session. That little girl outside waited long enough." he said and then he whistle.

Two orderlies came and dragged the boy to his cell, while he was screaming bloody murder. After being thrown in his cell, Chris once again was alone for who knows how long.

'**That outburst was uncalled for, we're going to get hell for that.'**

"Who are you?" Chris asked

'**Don't speak out loud. You don't what to be heard by an orderly as he passes by your cell. That would only bring more trouble for us. Say what you what to say in your mind. I am, let's say, your conscience. I'm here to guide and help when you need it.'**

'Why are you saying that outburst was bad?'

'**Because everything we endured so far will get much worse, especially since we guessed what he is doing.'**

Fear entered immediately into Chris's mind. He shivered when he thought of what punishments he would receive.

'**Do not despair, I have a plan. It will be awhile since we will see the good doctor, enough time for us to have a change of heart. We are going to pretend that we thought about what he said and we want to be cured, however it might take a few years to gain his trust.'**

'A few years?! I can't resist that much!'

'**Relax, it won't be a few years until they stop they beatings and the shock-therapy. If we make a good first impression those things might decrease significantly. It will take a few years for them to let their guard down and when they do we will make our escape'**

'How do you know we won't see him for awhile?'

'**That girl from before, she is new here and the doctor must have a few more sessions with her than the rest of the patients, so that he could make her believe she can trust.'**

'So all we have to do is to wait?'

'**Yes. Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I am your conscience after all.'**

_3 years later_

'This is it.' Chris thought. 'This is what I've been waiting for, what I've been enduring for. Tonight I shall leave this hell.'

The voice in his head was right. After 2 months of constant torture Dr. Wilson called him for a session. At first he was skeptical of believing the boy has changed his mind but after several weeks he fell for it. After several mouths the beating and the shock therapies were cancelled and the drug dosage was reduced. He even got the staff trust as they untied him from the bed, gave up the strait jacket and let him feed for himself or they would just give the pills to him and wouldn't cheek if he had actually took them. After memorizing the buildings schematics and knowing the shifts of the orderlies he was ready to finally leave.

'**Let me handle this. Just relax and go with the flow.'** the voice whispered

"Chris?" an orderly named Jim brought him back to the reality

"Yes, Jim?"

"Are you going to finish that?" he asked pointing to the tray on the boy's lap

"Yes, in a minute."

The orderly nodded and returned his attention towards his cart. Chris quietly puts the bowl away and sneaked behind Jim and with a swift swung of the tray he knocked the orderly out. He began to search his body for something useful but all he found was the key to his cell. Moving the unconscious orderly and the cart in a corner he exited his cell and locked the door.

'**It would be awhile until they found out what happened, we should get moving.'**

Chris avoided any guards as they patrolled by hiding behind corners or enter some storeroom. When he noticed that they were not going to the entrance Chris asked the voice in his head. 'Where are we going? '

'**To the roof.'**

'Why are we going there and not to the entrance instead?'

'**The entrance is heavily guarded. The roof is the only way out of here. Once we jumped we-'**

'Whoa, whoa. Jump?! Are you nuts? We could die!'

'**Is a risk we have to make in order to be free, or would you rather go back?'**

'No, you're right, let's go.'

When he was halfway there all hell broke loose. "Patient 047 has escaped!" The boy started to run, not caring if he is spotted by any staff, he needed to get to the roof, it was his only hope now. Suddenly he was slammed on the wall by a staff member. "He's here! Quickly!" he yelled and tried to stab the young patient with a syringe. Chris kicked the man in the groin and in the chest, sending him back from the room he came out of, hitting the wall with his head. Taking a few moments to regain his breath, the boy heard the voices of the staff, coming closer and closer to his location. He entered the room and saw the girl that had been staring at him since he first saw her strapped to a bed. He hid the orderly's body in a corner, not even bothering to check if he is still alive, and hid near the bed. "If you say a word, you're dead!" he threatens the girl who just nodded. "Good." He waited there until there was no one else near and then took the syringe and made his way to the door. He stopped when he was about to exit the room and looked at the girl. For the first time he noticed her eyes, they were big and emerald green. Those eyes were imploring him to untie her, to take her with him. To save her.

'**What are you doing? We don't have time for her?'** the voice hissed

'Maybe we should take her with us.'

'**She is nothing more than a liability, she'll slow us down and if we are caught we are as good as dead.'**

He looked at the girl one last time, letting his eyes talk for him. _I'm sorry_ was all he had to say. He made his away on the roof without running into other staff. It was a stormy night, the rain was pouring and soaked what little clothes Chris had.

"Chris, stop!" Dr. Wilson stopped him before he could jump. The boy looked back and counted the number of orderlies behind the doctor. "Come now Chris, you nowhere else to run, let's talk this over." the old man said in a gentle voice.

"Talk?! All we did was talk, but never listen! You all think I'm mad and perhaps I am but I'm right about that night and if you or anybody else won't listen to me, then I'll do my own justice!" Chris yelled and stepped closer to the edge.

"Chris, don't!" the doctor yelled but it was too late and Chris jumped off the roof. The doctor looked over the edge to see the boy's body but he couldn't see a thing. Fortunately the lightning flashed just in time so that the doctor could see Chris jumping the fence and disappearing into the night.


	3. The return

**_I don't own American Mcgee's Alice or Assassin's Creed. All characters and concepts mentioned here belong to their respective owners, all I own are my OCs._**

* * *

_7 years late_

Chris never thought he would return to the asylum after all this time, but he had no choice. His father has proved a hard man to track. After the death of his mother, he was rarely seen in the public and he completely vanished when Chris ran away, even with his assassin's skills Chris had trouble finding him. He ran a hand through his short raven hair in order to calm himself and checked himself once more. Instead of the traditional white robes, he wore some black ones so that he could blend well in the dark and the Templars wouldn't recognize him as an Assassin. His sword was in place, as well as the 15 Shuriken stars strapped to his chest, legs and shoulders, his pistol with 10 rounds was strapped on his right hip (a courtesy from a police officer who had a little too much drink in one night) and lastly he looked at his hidden blades. Normally when one leaved the order he/she wasn't allowed to take any of his possessions with him/her except some clothes, but he didn't leave the order in a formal matter. After he made sure everything was alright, he jumped the fence and hid in the bush so that he would be spotted by the guards who patrolled the area. 'So they put some people outside too, huh. Clever, if that was the case back then, my escape would have been more difficult.' he mused. The young man reached the building without being detected and started to climb it using the windows for support and occasionally would duck his head when someone was passing by the window. His plan to enter the building was the same as the one he had when he left. 'I wonder if the shifts remained unchanged.' When he reached the roof, he picked the lock and made his way towards Dr. Wilson's office. 'If anyone talked to my father was him.' .He easily dodged the patrolling orderlies and he arrived just in time near the doctor's office to see him locking his office and heading towards the exit. The former Assassin approached from behind and choked Dr. Wilson, redeeming him unconscious and then he dragged him into his office. After putting the doctor in his chair, he began to look for his case file, hoping that it may contain some clues to find the man who destroyed his life. After an hour of reading, Chris put it aside and sat down. 'So the good old doctor had contact with _him,_ but _he_ never revealed anything important.' A groan destroyed Chris's train of thoughts as the doctor regained consciousness. When the older man saw Chris fear made its way inside him in a heartbeat. For the first time since he knew this man he never showed any emotion, also the man did not recognize him and Chris would use those things to his advantage.

"Who…who are you? What do you want?" he shuddered

"Relax, doctor. I won't harm you if you tell me what I want to know." Chris said in a very cool tone

"What is it that you want to know?"

"I want to know about a former patient here, Christopher Blackheart. More precisely I want to know about his father."

"His father? I really don't know much about him, but there is someone else that can help you. A psychiatrist named Angus Bumpy, he was supposed to have sessions with the boy after he was released from here. He lives here in London at the Houndsditch Home for Wayward Youth, that's all I know I swear!"

Chris smirked at how pitiful this man was. He knew his kind, the kind of person that would sell his own family only so that he could get away with it. Normally he would be disgusted by this kind of person, but now he was useful to him.

"Doctor, you do realize that I know this is not an asylum, this is hell. Instead of healing the people within those walls, you hurt them, you destroy their sanity. You deserve death for what you have done."

"Oh, no! Please don't!" the doctor started to shake and sob uncontrollable.

Chris was having a hard time to decide what to do. He could kill the doctor and the rest of the personal and the patients will receive better treatment or he could let him live and exposed the horrors that were happening inside this building and so the whole staff will face justice.

'_Remember what he did to you. How he told those people to hurt, to break. Remember the pain you've endured. You know that you're not the only one who suffered by his hand, take that little girl for example. I can only imagine the pain she must have suffered by his hand, also this institute had been operating for long time, think who were scarred for life because of people like him. He deserves to die!"_

'He is right…' thought Chris. "Doctor, I've made a choice. You're going to pay for what you've done and I will be the one who punishes you. But before you die, I think it's appropriate for you to know the face of your killer." he said and removed his hood.

The old man's eyes widen in shock. "Chris…"

"Yes doctor?" Chris savored the look on the man's face and memorized his expression. A smirk crossed his features. "What's the matter Doctor? Aren't you going to talk me out of it? Aren't you going to say that I'll become a murderer and this is something I don't what? Well, don't waste your breath, I've already become a murderer and one more won't make a difference." he pulled his hood up and activated the hidden blade in his right hand "Goodbye, doctor." Then with his left hand he covered Dr. Wilson's mouth and with his right one he pierced the doctor's right eye. He to shake and Chris had to lean more into him. His muffled screams could be heard from outside so the former Assassin pressed his left hand harder on his mouth. After several moments the doctor stopped moving and screaming, his left closed. Chris took a deep breath and removed his hidden blade from the doctor's right eye and wiped his hands on his lab coat from saliva and blood. He took his case file and exited the office.

'_You know, the staff here is also guilty, they were torturing other patients just for fun. They deserve the same fate as the doctor.'_

'Yes…'

Chris started to silently kill every staff member in the asylum by either cutting their throats or stabbing them in the back of their heads. After everyone inside was dead, he went outside and kill the guards that were patrolling the yard. They never knew what killed. After he made sure that there are no survivors he released the patients and led them outside. To his surprise he hadn't found that little girl. _'Maybe she escaped.' _After that he lit the building on fire and stood on the roof of a building until the police arrived, then he made his way towards the hotel he was staying. 'Angus Bumpy, huh? We'll see tomorrow who you truly are.

* * *

**This chapter is shorter because it is half of the original one. I'm not sure when I'll be able to post one but, I'll see what I can do.  
**

**R&R please :)**


End file.
